Cracked
by Sedatephobic
Summary: How many times can you go through the same day, the same pain before things start to go wrong? You experience the exact same thing day after day but slowly you start to lose your morals. After all, why does it matter if things can be reset? You like causing them pain. But.. why does the pain he inflicts on you feel even better?
1. The Fall

**Hello!**  
 **I haven't written since 2012, so please forgive me.**  
 **I've had a little idea in the back of my mind for a while.**

 **There's a fine line between love and hate but how fine is it exactly?**  
 **Can it be broken easily, or will something have to crack along with it?**  
 **That something may be the very thing holding you all together.**

 **Eventual Sans/Reader. There will be skeletonfuckary eventually.**

* * *

You ran to hide behind a thick trunk and looked over your shoulder for the monster that was chasing you. You couldn't see it but you knew it was there. Something that big didn't just vanish into nothingness.

Far off you heard a faint scream - no - it wasn't quite a scream, that was too human. This was more primal, guttural. Monstrous. How fitting, you think as you sprint further up the large mountain in escape hiding behind trees and diving into bushes. You knew this creature wasn't actually a monster. You tried to keep your thoughts from calling it as such. He, in the end, was just a man, a human. Larger than you, yes. Stronger too. But he was just a human man. You shouldn't let him inspire that - unnatural - fear in you. The scream was just that - a scream, perfectly human, you remind yourself. Yet, you were unable to shake the chills that continuously ran through you.

Something was pulling you towards the top, for some reason you just _knew_ you'd be safe if you reached the top. He wouldn't - couldn't - follow you up this far. He was older while you were still just a child, wise beyond your years. Your clothes were torn and shredded as you escaped from the branches and bushes. Your sleeve was ripped at the shoulder's seam when you bounced off a rather rough tree trunk. It saged and was caught over and over, further exposing your arm to the elements. You didn't notice your slowly disintegrating clothing, nor did you notice the sticks and leaves running through your hair. Just as you didn't notice the shallow cuts across your face, hands and now exposed arm.

You were almost to the top of the supposedly haunted mountain. You knew of the disappearances, six in total. They were all children though and not used to surviving on their own. Their supposed deaths weren't exactly a surprise. You heard that the youngest, a small girl, was only 7. You were a child, sure but unlike them you'd been surviving on your own for much longer than a few days. The elements wouldn't best you. This monst - man- and your own pounding thoughts were the only things working against you.

As you hear heavy breathing you jump into a large bramble bush on the ledge lower than your own, expecting it to hurt but at least it'll keep you safe. That's not what happened. You jumped into a large cave in, your stomach bottoming out immediately. You had enough time to look into the blackness and shout a small scream before the wind was knocked out of you as you hit the floor and everything went black.

You wake up in pain, but not as much pain as you had expected. It was indeed a long fall but something spongy partially broke your fall. You were staring up at the hole you fell through but you could see nothing but brightly colored spots and blackness. The wind had been knocked out of you and you felt bruised. You let your head fall back to the golden mattress and fell unconscious once more.

You gasp awake in immense pain though your head is clearer now. Looking up again you only see the darkness minus the spots. That must of been from your injuries. You didn't know how long you were out for either time. You felt cold but when your body shivered you gasped. Pain shot through you like a white hot flame. Something was wrong with your leg, not the lower part, but your femur. You'd broken the hardest bone in your body. You must have fallen foot first. Walking was impossible. You tried not to panic.

You didn't want to end up like the six children before you. had they fallen down this hole too? Or was it the elements like you thought earlier? You knew what you had to do. Brace it. When you looked around for something - anything to tie it together with, you could find nothing, The floor - for that's what it was, not the ground- was bare except the bed of flowers you had landed in. And they were useless.

Suddenly, as if sensing your thoughts, one of the flowers started to move. It was lower than the others and struggled to pop it's bloom out from the mess of its companions. "Howdy!" It said when it was finally free. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower. I see you're in a bit of a pickle, huh?" It's voice was excessively cheerful. A false cheer that you immediately distrusted.

You nodded at the strange talking plant, not wanting it to know your suspicions. You didn't rationalize it to yourself, you knew you bumped your head when you landed. Even if you didn't remember. "...'S broke", was all you could manage to gasp at the being. You could to afford to tell it so, it was painfully obvious. The skin around the break, closer to your hip than your knee, was already turning a nasty blackish purple color. Your flesh dipped sickeningly as your leg wasn't being supported properly.

"Awe, that's too bad. I'll tell ya what! How about I help, yeah?" The flower nodded at you, being face level as you still hadn't tried to sit up. You were afraid your head would start spinning. "You're in the Underground! You seemed to have taken a nasty fall. Here in the underground we heal each other with something called 'friendliness pellets'. Here!" He summoned something above your head. They were sunflower seed shaped and were glowing faintly gold with the flower's meager magic. There were about seven of the things floating in a semicircle above your chest. "Just reach out and grab one! It'll heal you. I promise."

Flowey, in his excitement let a cruel smirk escape his careful composure. You noticed instantly and shook your head, trying to roll out of the way of the incoming bullets. Flowey had seen your distrust and sent them straight at your heart. You curled up and raised your battered arm to protect your head - but there was no need. You heard Flowey utter a child - like shout as a ball of fire burned through his stalk and sent him tumbling into the darkness.

"Oh child.." you heard a new, much softer voice say. "What have you done to yourself?" Uncurling, you dared to look up. And up. And up. The new creature was impossibly tall. She towered over you and made you shake, which in turn caused you to whimper as your leg was jostled more. Instantly the goat-being's featured crumpled. She didn't like to see anyone in pain, much less a helpless child. "Shh, shh. It's okay child. I'm not here to heart you. Just relax and let me take care of your leg. Fearing more 'friendliness pellets' you started to crawl away with your three good limbs, the fourth dragging behind you painfully.

Toriel bent down and laid a large furred paw on your shoulder, stopping your movements. As you tensed, her heart broke for you a little more. "Don't fret, sweet one. I'm not like that vile flower." She practically spit the word, causing you to look up at her in surprise. She smiled down at you softly, her hands glowing a gentle purple. "I can't heal you fully here, but I can take the pain away and set it on the mend. Alright, child?" She waited for you to nod your consent before she held her hands near your leg, closed her eyes, and concentrated on her magic.

Your sigh of relief was explosive in the quiet air, the only other sound was the thrumming of the goat's magic as she slowly knit your bone back together and took away your pain, even from the scratches. You hadn't been this pain free in longer than you could remember.

Standing up once more, Toriel looked at you worriedly but didn't say a word. You knew what she was concerned about. Or you thought you knew. How deep could she see with her magic? You didn't want to mention anything she didn't already know about, so you kept quiet. "Child, will you allow me to carry you to my home? Your leg is set, but it won't support your weight." Again you nodded and reached up towards the supposedly friendly creature, allowing her to slip one arm behind your shoulders before pausing and thinking about how to lift you up without putting unneeded pressure on your partially healed leg.

"Child, I can't pick you up the way I usually would. Would you allow me to give you a back ride?" Toriel still was making every movement around you deliberately and slowly, worried about frightening - and hurting - you once more.

"M-mhm. Thank you.." Your voice was soft and easy now that you weren't fighting to stay conscious through the pain. Toriel gently helped you into a sitting position before crouching down in front of you. You wrapped your arms loosely around her neck and hiked your uninjured leg around her hip. She slid her hand under your knee, holding you in place. Your other leg dangled down, still feet from the floor. She carefully made her way into the darkness, her night vision much better than yours. Every step was soft and didn't jostle you at all.

"It's not far, child, just hold on. Please let me know if I hurt you at all." You, having rested your head against her tunic, nodded silently. Talking had never been your favorite thing and now you were left exhausted as the adrenaline drained from your body. You, lulled by her gentle swaying, and trusting in her grip on you, fell asleep against the monster's back. Not knowing it was possibly the safest place in the whole of Underground.


	2. Leaveing Home

Your groan was quiet in the pleasant atmosphere. You felt heavy, content. Well, not quite, you mused. This feeling was more.. something. More, ah, fulfilling. Better than contentment. It was the feeling you got when you woke up spring mornings feeling well rested. Your limbs were heavy and you wanted nothing more to lay there and revel in this beautiful nameless emotion.

Wait.

Your eyes snapped open, the sunny-spring feeling drained from your body instantly. You last remembered being in pain. You remembered running and.. erugh. You sat up and put your head in your hands as a headache blossomed behind your eyes, a dull ache starting to sear from the base of your neck up to the crown of your skull. The claws of ache gripping your mental self tightly, causing you to groan and curl up on your side against the bed. Your shredded shirt riding up and showing old scars as well as fresh pink ones, all of your cuts - some deeper than you first thought - healed by the purple glow of Toriel's magic.

Toriel must have heard your soft cry - how sensitive were her long ears, you wondered - and quickly made her way to your bedside. She sat on the side of your bed and gently rubbed small circles on your hunched back. "How're you feeling this morning, my child? You slept quite a while, I hope I didn't disturb you." You shook your head wordlessly, her soft voice soothing the worst pangs of the headache, the claws slowly releasing their death grip and allowing you to breath deeper.

Rolling over on your back you grasped at her hand as she went to stand up. The sudden fear making your eyes go wide, you didn't want to be alone. It was a strange place. You didn't know anyone. The feeling earlier, that heaviness, was a mistake. It had to be. As her gaze softened, she sat back down, helping you sit up. You didn't exactly need the help, her healing magic had done its work as you rested, your leg - though still bruised - was fully healed. You had the feeling this bit of help was more for her comfort than yours. You didn't mind, the air that she gave off was comforting and warm and not unlike the errant emotion you woke up with. Safety, you mused. Perhaps it wasn't so incorrect. You did feel safe here. Uncertain and confused, yes, but safety was almost guaranteed. If she wanted to do you harm she could have left you in the bed of flowers. Or let the demon finish it's attack. Or killed you while you were asleep against her back.

Giving into the childish want you had ignored for so long, you curled yourself against her side, yawning and wrapping your arms around her torso. Toriel looked at you with vague surprise, she she expected you to be reserved and perhaps a little skittish. You smiled at her and sleepily accepted the offer of future pie.

Time passed in a lazy manner, each morning you awoke with the same feeling of bright warmth and happiness. Every morning the feeling persisted a little longer than the last, though never past noon.

You helped the motherly goat with baking and the chores around the house. Though, you did have to explain to her that humans - well, most humans - didn't enjoy snails for dinner. Or lunch. And certainly not breakfast! The queasy feeling you got one morning as you were called to breakfast only to find live snails slowly crawling around on your plate stuck with you for the entire day. One of your snails had made a break for it across the table - which drew your eye to her plate. It was already half empty. Slime trails and bits of shell being the remnants. You just grabbed your plate and took the helpless creatures out to the garden shaking them off almost frantically. Urgh. You used to think the things were cute. She was a bit confused by that thought. Didn't everyone like snails for breakfast? As you freed your food, she sat watching and blinking at you a bit blankly.

Most nights you sat at her feet and talked about your day. You told her about your adventures in the garden, the games you had played with the various small monsters in the temple. You told her once that you had found a bowl with candy in it. She had asked you if you only took one piece and you nodded, perhaps a bit too much. Toriel had looked at you with a stern patience before you caved and explained that no, you took two. She scolded you gently and made you promise to return the second candy in the morning. You didn't tell her about the toy knife you found or the sunflower-like seeds around it. You did mention little tidbits about your time on the surface. Little innocent things about the cars or toys you once had. You shook your head mutely when she asked why you were on the mountain and refused to speak the rest of the night. Toriel understood and never mentioned it again. Not that you could remember, anyway.

Other nights you would ask her to read you something. Or tell you a secret about the Underground. You noticed how she defaulted to her snail facts book and grinned to yourself. You hid it from her one night, just to see what would happen. You were let down at her reaction, she just looked confused and searched for it awhile. When she couldn't find it, she just selected another book for that night. A history book, though not pleasant - the monsters seemed to have a very violent history with each other and the humans - it was very interesting. Toriel winced as she explained some of the more gruesome battles. She balked at some of your questions and you wondered why.

There were many nights where you had nightmares about your dwindling memories from the surface. The longer you stayed down in the underground, it seemed, the more your memories from the surface would disappear. Though, when you expressed this to Toriel one night after a particularly vicious terror, she couldn't offer any explanation, or solution. Though it did explain some of her strange worry over you. Once you had asked her how she knew about the cars from the surface and she looked at you before stuttering out that you were the one to teach her about them. That was weird, you thought, you could hardly remember what they looked like, much less what it felt to drive in one. The one thing that was easily re-callable was the monster - the human monster - chasing you into the dreadful hole.

Eventually, you started to feel the same sensation, the same pull, from Aboveground. No matter what you did, the strange tugging was always present in your thoughts. You did what you could to ignore it, you threw yourself into your chores and took longer walks in the overgrown garden, but nothing helped cease the myriad of thoughts. You weren't safe here anymore, the feeling said. It was time to move on. The heavy warm feeling you used to have in the mornings no longer was there. Instead of bright and sunny you felt as if there was a bad storm on the way.

You tried to ignore the feeling but as time wore on, you became increasingly uncomfortable at the pleasant home you and Toriel had made. You, despite your testing of the boundaries, love Toriel as a mother. She was kind and patient. You weren't ready to leave her home. You never wanted to leave, really. However, something was tugging at your soul. Hard tugging. It actually hurt every once in a while. It caused you to lose sleep and eventually kick started your thoughts about leaving. You didn't notice the change consciously.

One night the tug was so fierce you couldn't even set up properly. It forced you down and made you think. You thought and thought and thought. Some of the thoughts were nasty. Filled with sharp barbs and quills that hurt you to think about. It was a good pain. You liked these thoughts, but you didn't want to admit it to yourself. You noticed after the dangerous thoughts had passed that you had dug your fingernails into your soft forearm. There were four little bloody crescent moons engraved in a line down your right wrist. You looked at them and back to your darkened room before bringing your arm to your face and licking the blood away. You almost shivered in delight before the horror dawned on you about what you had just done. Your cheeks blossomed with red heat. You idly wondered if that meant they would bleed more if you - accidentally - scraped them.

Your thoughts turned to escape. You needed to get out. Soon. The only door you had seen so far was the one that lead into the gardens. You had fallen in a bed of bush daisies. There had to be another escape. A second door. These ruins had once been a temple. The monsters had to an entrance somehow, right? You thought of Toriel's house. It sat at the base of a sheer cliff, and sometimes you could feel a draft in the entrance hall that seemed to only exist there. The hole you fell though seemed to be more natural than man - or monster - made.

One evening, in the time that was usually spent quietly discussing stories, or snails, or just simple idle talk, you asked if there was a way out. "Hey, Mo - Toriel," you began quietly deciding due to your request that it wasn't the best time to call her mom. You smiled bitterly at her surprised look and faint hurt. You didn't talk much, even during this time. Most of the stories you had told were with gestures and drawings you had made. "I - uh - need to go out - forwards- out of the ruins. I don't -" You broke off at her sullen look.

"I know child," she started kindly. "It's been a long time since you fell. As much as I'd like, I know I can't keep you here forever."

" I-I - uhm - thanks." You stuttered softly. You knew you were hurting her with your soft request, but you needed to go. You tried to pretend that you didn't notice the sharp spike of sadistic glee at her ache.

"Just, promise me one thing?"

You looked up at the matronly goat in question, not trusting your soft voice. What you didn't trust it with, the glee or your own unhappiness,you didn't know.

"If you do go, please promise that you won't try to get back in. For your own safety. The magic guarding this temple is dangerous on the other side of the door. It will hurt you." She couldn't stress it enough. One of the children before you the one with the green soul, panicked and tried to get back in. They scrabbled at the door, begging to be let back in. Toriel could still her the wailing and resulting screams as her palms were burnt. Though it was her own magic, she couldn't take it down. The hurt, the anger she held towards the King allowed her to ward the place in almost-vengeance. Keeping anyone on the other side out. The ward was only activated if you wanted to get inside. Touching the door without intent would be harmless.

You nodded and fell forward, hugging her around the middle tightly. Toriel stiffened slightly before bringing her arms up around you. One large paw holding your head closer to her center and the other rubbing your back softly. You didn't like hugs often. She was glad to share this last one with you. The monster pretended not to notice how her tunic got darker with your tears.

After what feels like an eternity, you pull away and trudge to your room to pack some of the clothes Toriel had found for you. All striped shirts of various colors. You closed your eyes and made a noise in the back of your throat at the memory. She had seemed reluctant to part with them and you wondered why she had them in the first place. Were the other children here before you? Were you comfortable wearing their possible cast-offs?

You stuffed everything into a bag, also provided by your adopted mother. The leather was worn from years of use and it smelled like butterscotch. Once everything was packed from the room you were temporarily borrowing you made your way back to the living room in search of Toriel. She was nowhere to be found. You made your way to the kitchen in search, your heart racing slightly in fear that you were alone prematurely. A heavy sigh escaped you as you spied the familiar tall form and without consciously deciding, you ran over and wrapped your arms around her from behind. You were thankful she couldn't see your face as there were hot tears running down your cheeks - though you were sure she knew you were crying anyway. You couldn't stop your shoulders from shaking.

You really didn't want to leave the only home you had known. It was safe and warm with an abundance of food and attention whenever you wanted. Though, you thought with your face pressed against the now familiar purple tunic, the pulling sensation was becoming increasingly painful. Mornings didn't feel safe and were instead filled with dread.

"My child.. my poor child. I made you some things to go with you on your journey." Indeed she had, a whole pie - without snails this time.

You thanked her with another hug and sat down at the table for the last time, enjoying the comfort of the worn, too-big chairs. Once you were done you packed up the rest of the slices at the behest of the creature. You never know, she had said. She also helped you pack a few water packages. The liquid suspended by transparent magic. Toriel also tucked a flashlight into the pack, all the while telling you tips and tricks about surviving the rest of the Underground. "Always be polite, and when offered a puzzle, make sure to agree. Monsters love puzzles."

Once there was nothing else to pack and no more words of encouragement, you two stood in the stairwell, looking at each other. You had asked about the room you never went in and your suspicions were proven to be correct. You gave your adopted mother a smile and sniffled as she knelt down to hold you close to her heart, squeezing you tightly.

She placed her hands on your shoulders for a second before removing them and undoing something around her neck. As you watched her with suppressed curiosity, she pulled off a small silver pendant you hadn't noticed before. It must have been buried in her fur, you thought. Toriel explained that the symbol was called a Deltarune and it was the crest of the Underground but more importantly would grant you safe passage to the king.

You gaped up at her for a while before nodding and letting her clasp the chain around your neck. You had gasped - and turned bright red afterwards - as the chain shimmered from view, though the slight weight was still present. You'd be able to call it forth at will, explained the keeper of the ruins. It wasn't the sight that would protect you, the pendant was old and had magic of it's own. It knew who you were and would protect you when you needed it most. You trembled slightly at that thought, you hoped the rune wasn't picky in its choice of who to protect. You weren't exactly saintly anymore.

You had exchanged hugs and tears for the last time and pushed through the door and startled as it ground closed with a thud and an energetic crackle of fire magic. Immediately you wrapped your arms around your torso. It was cold here. There were soft flakes of snow falling. This wasn't really something you had prepared for, Toriel seemed to think it was still spring in the Underground. This made you wonder how long had she really been inside the temple. She didn't want to come with you, even though you pleaded. She said there were things she had done out there that she wasn't proud of but for you to please give Asgore her love if you came across him. You didn't know who that was, but you nodded anyway.

You hurried down the snow covered path, hackles raised and senses flared. You were trying to notice everything at once, you promised your mom you'd be safe.

"human. turn around and greet a new pal."

You spun quickly at the voice, how had you not noticed, was the cold affecting you that badly? Your heavy breaths quickened in in oncoming panic. You startled quickly at how close the new monster was, your teeth clacking together in your chill. Your eyes must have been wide, or wild, enough to startle the creature now in front of you.

"chill, kiddo." He smirked even wider, though the bone between his eyes creased as you continued to stare blankly at him, not even recognizing the pun. "i ain't here to hurtcha. promise. i mean - it's my job, i suppose. watching for you humans. but no one ever - hey, hey! you alright bud?"

The shock of seeing a living, breathing - or so you assumed from the puffs of smoke coming from between his… teeth- skeleton combined with the cold and tearful goodbye left you swaying where you stood. Your entire body giving into the shakes. It was all you could too to shake your head. Even that slight movement caused the pain in your head to increase. It felt like your brain was swimming in saltwater.

The skeleton's ever-present smile seemed to drop into a slight frown at your fierce shivering. "hey now, let's get you somewhere warm. i don't think you humans are supposed to look - er - blue."

You blinked at him and then down to your fingers. Oh. Huh, your nail beds were a slight blue-ish purple color. Your thoughts were also sluggish, taking a while to process his proffered hand. "Uhm.. a-alright." With that you enclosed his hand in yours, sighing in a puff of steam at the odd warmth of his bones. It took everything you had to not bring his hand to your face and warm up your freezing face. As pleasant, if not a bit lazy, as the monster was, you doubted he'd appreciate being used as a heater.

The monster pulled you a bit further down the path and into a shack thing. Your legs were numb and you stumbled more than once, clutching onto the puffy blue coat the creature wore. If you could concentrate on anything other than putting one foot before the other, you would have been fascinated by the bones underneath.

As soon as you stepped into the building you sighed and winced as your limbs lost the numb feeling and started to prickle and turn a violent red as they warmed again. Once the door was closed behind you the shack started to heat up, nevermind that three of the four sides were mostly window without glass. Magic, you shrugged. Shaking your still frozen fingers slightly, you raised your eyes to the skeleton's. It was strange, but not quite unnerving, that you already found his gaze on you. White pinpricks of light shining through the darkness. Suddenly the urge to poke your finger into the darkness of the socket arose. You blinked and blushed, feeling a bit embarrassed, though you had no reason. You wondered if he would feel it. You suspected as much, perhaps not quite like a human would if you poked their eye, but you bet it would be, at the least, mildly uncomfortable. You wanted to try it even more.

Seeing your emotions play out on your face, the monster thought to give you an escape. It did unnerve him to see a dark shadow cross your face briefly before being replaced with a dark blush."...'m sans. sans the skeleton, if you hadn't already guessed." He gave you a sly, playful wink.

You introduced yourself to him, voice still soft. You sat on the wooden stool as he motioned, grinning lightly. For some unknown reason, this monster - Sans - made you feel at ease. The feeling was like a ghostly echo of the feeling you used to get with Toriel. Perhaps you were meant to find Sans. Your chest didn't hurt anymore, cementing the feeling. Though you could almost taste the restrained power. You guessed correctly that he wouldn't be as forgiving as your groatmom if you pushed against his instruction. A cracked part of your mind wondered what it would take to force him to use it. To lash out at you in fury. What button you would need to push. A slight smirk made its way onto your face. Such thoughts were becoming more common in your mind. You knew you had a newly developed masochistic streak. Or was it sadistic. You could never remember between the two.

Sans looked at you, characteristic smile dropping from his face while you were caught up in your own musings. He took the time to observe you, pale still, from the cold. Thin, knit sweater and a bulging pack. It looked like you were prepared for the treak, just were confused about what season it had been. Well, it was constantly winter now, the royal duo's magic had halved quite a few years back. They, being the only two left who had been on the surface before the war, were tasked with keeping the seasons and night/day cycles of the Underground.

When the queen left, she took her half of the magic and fled, causing mild destruction behind her. No one really blamed her, she was grieving the loss of her children. She was the one in control of the seasons. Her sweet disposition had made the harsher months mild, but still recognizable. This snow was beyond any of them had experienced before. When the seasons changed, a lasting impression of her faltering magic, the winter had been harsh, a few monsters turning to ash in unpreparedness.

A soft touch on Sans' shoulder brought him out of his memories. You were looking at him not unkindly, though a bit curious about the sudden neutral expression,"ah.. oops. sorry kiddo. got a bit distracted there." As grin came back - it seemed to be a force of habit - you pulled your hand away. There was not really anything to smile about, you thought. Unless he liked rescuing children from hypothermia. "tell me, whatcha doin' out here? don'thca know it's winter?"

You shook your head, "Mom - she thought it was spring. Said that this would be alright. I-I have more clothes, but not really anything suited for the snow.." You trailed off, anxiety flaring slightly, coiling in your gut. How were you going to survive? You weren't prepared at all for the winter and you doubted you could buy new clothes with the pocket change Toriel had given you before you left. For snacks, she said.

Sighting the panicked glint in your eye Sans placed both of his hands on your shoulders firmly, grounding you. "kid, do ya have a place to go?"

At that your panic became more acute, you didn't even think about lodging! You shook your head fervently, "I-I-I didn't even th-think about that!" Your voice rose half an octave in the enclosing fear. The anxiety taking hold of your soul, squeezing it gently. Sans saw and gently held you against his chest. You were just a kid, after all. You relaxed as you could feel his power, cold and merciless, thrumming like a heartbeat. Being so close to almost sheer destruction was oddly calming.

"well. you can stay with me 'n my brother. yeah? he's a big softy, he'll get along with you. make ya feel right at home. promise, kiddo."

You agreed with a sharp nod. You protested him offering his jacket, opting to keep close to his side for the resonating heat. He allowed this until he saw that your lips had gone pale again and your shivers almost stopped. Sans grunted and draped the coat around your shoulders and held you close to his side and you both walked through the woods, bypassing Papyrus' traps. It would be no good for you to fall to hypothermia. Especially on his watch. The journey was short and soon you were arriving in the quaint town of Snowdin, leaning most of your weight onto one of the iconic skeleton brothers who dwelled there. You deserved the strange and worried looks you got.

* * *

 **I'm in the process of writing chapter three. It'll be up in a few days.**

 **Feel free to leave suggestions and comments.**


End file.
